Grand King
Grand King was a robot (technically cyborg) Kaiju that first appeared in the 1984 film Ultraman Story. Subtitles: *Original: Super Combined Monster *Super: Super Monster *Maga: King Demon Beast of Earth *Megalos: Super-Class Monster *Quattro: Infinite-Class Super-Cyborg ** Quattro Fiend: Infinite-Insanity-Class Super-Cyborg ** Quattro Iridescent-Flare: Rainbow-Flash Infinite-Class Super-Cyborg * Stygerös: Heinous-Atrocity Ultimate-Class Monster History Ultraman Story While Taro was fighting Enmargo on Earth, Juda combined the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mefilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito into a monsterous robot known as Grand King. The robot took repeated assaults from Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, and Zoffy without even slowing down. Firing back, Grand King brought down each of the Ultra Brothers. Soon the fight was taken to the surface of an alien world where there is no life to minimize damage. The Ultras tried their best, but Grand King was too powerful and continued to shrug off their strongest attacks as if they were nothing. Just as it all looked grim for the five Ultras, Taro returned from his battle on Earth to assist his comrades in stopping the machine. However even after joining the fight, Taro and the brothers were still no match for Grand King's strength and armor. It was then that the revived Father of Ultra sent out an order so the five brothers fused with Taro so that he would have enough power to bring down the juggernaut. Once they did this, Taro managed to topple the goliath. Grand King refused to go down without a fight, resulting in Taro using his new Cosmo Miracle Ray. An attack so powerful it was capable of blowing through Grand King's armor and destroying the mechanical monster for good. Ultraman Ginga An updated Grand King, known as Super Grand King, appeared in episode 10. Here, he was DarkLived by Alien Nackle Gray and a corrupted Misuzu. As Hikaru/Ultraman Ginga and Tomoya/Jean-Nine realized this, Ginga advise Hikaru to enter Misuzu's mind to reason with her. At the same time, Hikaru's friends and Misuzu's father transformed themselves into Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Tiga. With Jean-Nine, they tried their best to hold off Super Grand King but failed due to the Ultras' time limit and being overpowered at by the monster. When Hikaru finally convinced Misuzu to free herself, she exited Super Grand King, leaving Nackle Gray alone in charge of it while entering Ultraman Ginga and recharged the Ultra's energy. Together, they defeated the robot with Ginga Sunshine, gaining Alien Nackle's and Grand King's Spark Dolls. Ultra Fight Victory Super Grand King reappeared in this special as Super Grand King Spectre, where he receives a similar upgrade to his master, Juda Spectre, being gold and silver in color and wielding a giant sword. Super Grand King Spectre was created by Juda Spectre to defeat the Ultra Brothers and to destroy everything else after that. After firing his energy blasts at the Ultras, Ace launched a Vertical Ultra Guillotine at Grand King but Grand King destroyed it by swinging his Bat Calibre. Then, Leo and Astra used the Leo Kick and Astra Kick respectfully at him, but the kicks weren't enough to counter the energy blasts. Ginga Victory then launched Mebium Shoot at the robot but Grand King overpowered it with his Chest Laser and even separated the two Ultras. While Victory went up to the distortion to challenge Juda Spectre, Ginga, along with the other Ultras stayed behind to deal with Super Grand King Spectre. After Super Grand King Spectre launched more energy blasts, Ginga launched Ginga Thunderbolt to weaken him a bit so that the other Ultras can deal more damage to him in close combat. When Victory used his powers in Knight Timbre mode to distort Juda's distortion to his own, the particles from that said dimension weakened Super Grand King Spectre enough to be left immobilized and was defeated by a combination of Ace's Metallium Ray, Leo and Astra's Ultra Double Flasher, and Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot while Victory defeats Juda once and for all with his Knight Victorium Break. Ultraman Orb A new Grand King appeared in this series known as Maga-Grand King. On a day like any other day at around 3 PM, a large sinkhole emerged in the Minamigawa business district. Using his Ultra senses, Gai Kurenai immediately discovered that Maga-Grand King, "The King Demon Beast of Earth" was responsible for all of this, despite him being sealed in his sleep at the moment. Soon after that, another hole opened up, taking some more buildings with it, It was then revealed that his archnemesis, Jugglus Juggler, planned on neutralizing the Ultra Fusion Card that sealed up the monster's and awakening it by using the Kaiju Cards (shown: Telesdon, Antlar, Gomora, and Golza) to awaken the monster by which they simultaneously disrupted the qi of the feng shui seal and had it absorb their strength in hopes of using its powers to swallow everything on the surface. This would allow the monster awaken despite its seal still remaining, put in place, by Ultraman Taro in the ancient past using the ancient feng shui system. Despite some intervention from Gai, the vile fiend managed get rid of the last two dragon veins, and succeed in his mission. Maga-Grand King rose again, and Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb to stop him. Although the Ultra managed to dodge his empowered drills with his accelerated speed, his physical attacks failed to daze the monster. Orb launched a Sperion Ray at the robot, which seemed to just stun the beast. Maga-Grand King retaliated by firing large lasers from his chest. After avoiding a few blasts, Orb began to run out of time. Avoiding another blast, he noticed that the beam was reflected off of the glass of the building behind him. Knowing this, Orb beckoned Maga-Grand King to fire yet another laser and, Orb used the Sperion Shield (Mirror Type). After a small struggle, Orb managed to reflect the beam back at the Grand King creating a hole that exposed it's insides, Orb fired another Sperion Ray, this time into the hole, causing Maga-Grand King to explode. Jugglus Juggler obtained Maga-Grand King's Kaiju Card through the use of his Dark Ring while Gai obtained Ultraman Taro's Ultra Fusion Card from the monster's Maga-Crystal. Ultraman R/B Saki Mitsurugi transformed into Grand King Megalos in her attempt to defeat Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. When it arrived, it first fired its machinegun upon the brothers and Gomora (who they were initially fighting), its explosive bullets halted their fight and knocked them back. Then, Gomora rushed towards Grand King Megalos, firing its Super Oscillatory Wave at it, only to have it deflected away and soon after, Grand King Megalos destroyed Gomora with its Megalos Blaster. Grand King Megalos then turned its attention to the brothers and charged at them, while deflecting all of their physical and beam attacks and pushed them away without much effort. It then deployed its energy blade against them and countered the R/B Slugger Blu with it and its tough armor. Near the end of their battle, Katsumi and Isami tried to turn into Ultraman Ruebe but they fail as its power rejected them. Grand King Megalos launched its back spike projections and used to fire lasers against the Ultraman siblings. In a final effort to destroy it, Blu then changed into his Ground Form and used his Earth Bringer against it, to only have blocked by Grand King Megalos' barrier. Finally it proceeded to use its mouth beam upon them, but Rosso used a barrier to deflect the beam back to it and with a simultaneous second Earth Bringer from Blu, Grand King Megalos was defeated. Ultra Fight Quaisya Grand King is set to appear as another version of himself in the fan made Ultra Fight series. This new version of himself is called Grand King Quattro. TBA Profile - Super= - Spectre= Abilities *Giant Left Claw: Super Grand King Spectre is armed with an oversized claw on its left arm. *Bat Calibre: Super Grand King Spectre is armed with an oversized blade on its right arm. This sword is similar to the one used by Juda Spectre, despite different in their positions (Juda's Bat Calibre is a handheld sword while Grand King's is an arm blade). It can glow when swung (first used to counter Ace's Ultra Guillotine). *Strength: Super Grand King Spectre is strong enough to overpower several Ultras at once. *Chest Blasts: Super Grand King Spectre can fire rapid energy blasts from its chest. **Chest Lasers: The blasts can be focused together and create a huge laser that can overpower Ultraman Ginga Victory's Mebium Shoot and break apart the fusion. }} - Maga= Abilities *Giant Left Claw: Maga-Grand King is armed with an oversized claw on its left arm. **Drill Empower: This hand can spin at a rapid speed to become an energy drill. Right Hand Pincher: Maga-Grand King is armed with an oversized pincher on its right arm. **Drill Empower: This hand can also spin at a rapid speed to become an energy drill. *Maga-Perforation: Seemingly a variant of Grand King's standard Grand Laser, Maga-Grand King can fire a powerful red laser capable of cutting a circular hole through any non-reflective material, including its own armor. This laser appears to be unable to damage reflective objects or cut through an Ultra's armor, although it can still deal heavy damage to the latter. *Maga-Flash: Maga-Grand King can unleash an energy burst which causes the ground to shake. *Sinkhole Creation: Maga-Grand King can create an enormous sinkhole, big enough to consume a small city. If a square of perforations is produced, he will appear on the surface in the center of the square. *Burrowing: Maga-Grand King can burrow underground at a moderate speed. *Armor: As its hide is composed of a special unknown metal, Maga-Grand King can withstand most attacks, even Orb’s Sperion Ray. However, his own beam can pierce its hide. - Megalos= Abilities *Mouth Beam: A destructive beam fired from the mouth. *Megalos Arm: Grand King Megalos is armed with an oversized claw on its left arm and an oversized pincher on its right arm. **Energy Blade: From its right arm pincher, Grand King Megalos conjures an energy blade. *Megalos Blaster: Like previous Grand Kings, Megalos can fire lasers from its chest. Together, they are powerful enough to destroy a monster in one hit. *Electrical Bolts: From the three horns on its head, Grand King Megalos fires electrical beams. *Back Spike Projections: Grand King Megalos can create projections of the spikes on its back. **Energy Bolts: Each of these is capable of firing energy bolts. **Barrier: Coming together, the projections form a barrier to protect Grand King Megalos. *Machine Gun: On its head somewhere is a machine gun that can fire explosive bullets. *Armor: Being a Grand King variant, Megalos also has tough armor that can easily withstand finishers. - Quattro= - Fiend= Abilities *Super Strength: Grand King Quattro is very strong, almost to such a point that most of the other Grand Kings are mere weak in comparison. * Armor: Grand King Quattro's armor is very durable, and is on such a high level, it can withstand the likes of the Riser Ray Trinitium used by Ultraman Drakanos Finale Trinity. * Speed: Despite its weight and size, Grand King Quattro can move at very fast speeds. * Quattro Roar: A beam of pure soundwaves from Grand King Quattro's mouth. Despite being made of only soundwaves, it is very accurate, and can send Ultras in their final forms off their feet. * Quattro Arm: Grand King Quattro's left arm is a massive claw, which it can use to batter opponents. * Quattro Pincer: Grand King Quattro's right arm is a large pincer. ** Quattro Light Bullet: Grand King Quattro can fire a powerful Light Bullet from its right hand. * Quattro Mace: On the end of Grand King Quattro's tail, there is a hammer-like mace which is designed to combat opponents and to destroy buildings. ** Quattro Tail Lasers: From the Quattro Mace Grand King Quattro can fire up to 5 beam attacks, each capable of taking down ultras as powerful as Ultraman Drakanos Sparion Exceed. * Quattro Beacons: On its head, chest, and flanks, are lights that are concealed in its body. When the compartments these lights are in open up, it can use them for many purposes: ** Quattro Fireballs: Grand King Quattro can fire powerful fireballs from its head, chest, and flanks, which can cause very large explosions. ** Repulsion Flash: Grand King Quattro can repel Ultras or other beings that try to climb on its back via flashes of energy and blinding light. * Quattro Spikes: Similar to Grand King Megalos, Grand King Quattro can create projections of the spikes on its back to perform the following: ** Quattro Spike Slash: Grand King Quattro can use the Quattro Spikes to launch crescent shaped energy slashes. **Barrier: Coming together, the projections form a barrier to protect Grand King Quattro from attacks. However, this barrier is not powerful enough to block the combined power of Super Ultraman Quaisya's Olympian-Miracle Fourth Generation Ray and Ultraman Drakanos Finale Trinity's Riser Ray Trinitium, and will break if said attacks are used. *Quattro Fiendish-Trio Cannon: From both of the horns on its head, alongside the crystal on its forehead, Grand King Quattro can fire three massively powerful beams of light, which then combine into a singular, powerful beam, capable of fatally wounding Ultraman Destiny in one hit. - Iridescent-Flare= Abilities *Super Strength: Grand King Quattro is very strong, almost to such a point that most of the other Grand Kings are mere weak in comparison. * Armor: Grand King Quattro's armor is very durable, and is on such a high level, it can withstand the likes of the Destium Ray used by Ultraman Destiny. * Speed: Despite its weight and size, Grand King Quattro can move at very fast speeds. * Quattro Roar: A beam of pure soundwaves from Grand King Quattro's mouth. Despite being made of only soundwaves, it is very accurate, and can send Ultras in their final forms off their feet. * Quattro Arm: Grand King Quattro's left arm is a massive claw, which it can use to batter opponents. * Quattro Pincer: Grand King Quattro's right arm is a large pincer. ** Quattro Light Bullet: Grand King Quattro can fire a powerful Light Bullet from its right hand. * Quattro Mace: On the end of Grand King Quattro's tail, there is a hammer-like mace which is designed to combat opponents and to destroy buildings. ** Quattro Tail Lasers: From the Quattro Mace Grand King Quattro can fire up to 5 beam attacks, each capable of taking down ultras as powerful as Ultraman Destiny. * Quattro Beacons: On its head, chest, and flanks, are lights that are concealed in its body. When the compartments these lights are in open up, it can use them for many purposes: ** Quattro Fireballs: Grand King Quattro can fire powerful fireballs from its head, chest, and flanks, which can cause very large explosions. ** Repulsion Flash: Grand King Quattro can repel Ultras or other beings that try to climb on its back via flashes of energy and blinding light. * Quattro Spikes: Similar to Grand King Megalos, Grand King Quattro can create projections of the spikes on its back to perform the following: ** Quattro Spike Slash: Grand King Quattro can use the Quattro Spikes to launch crescent shaped energy slashes. **Barrier: Coming together, the projections form a barrier to protect Grand King Quattro from attacks. However, this barrier is not powerful enough to block the combined power of Ultraman Kreanisya’s Kreanisarion Ray, Ultraman Drakanos Finale Trinity's Elemental Supreme Shot, and Ultraman Destiny’s Destium Ray, and will break if said attacks are used. *Iridescent Fiendish-Trio Cannon: From both of the horns on its head, alongside the crystal on its forehead, Grand King Quattro can fire three massively powerful beams of light, which then combine into a singular, powerful beam, capable of fatally wounding Ultraman Kreanisya in one hit, and literally breaking apart the fusion. *Giga Mouth Iridescent Cannon: From its mouth, Grand King Quattro can shoot a beam of iridescent energy, capable of freezing Super Ultraman Quaisya and Ultrawoman Gralanke in time for up to 36 hours. However, this beam is reflective, and can be reflected at Grand King Quattro. }} - Stygerös= Abilities *Right Hand Multipurpose-Claw: Grand King Stygerös is armed with a multipurpose weapon on its right arm. This weapon has a wide variety of abilities, such as: **Pellet: Grand King Stygerös has a pellet that he can use to catch Ultraman Astmas Strium's Eye Slugger. **Drill Empower: This hand has a spike on part of it, which can spin at a rapid speed to become an energy drill. **Stygerös Crash: Grand King Stygerös can fire explosive rounds from his right hand. **Energy Absorption Gem: In between the gun that fires the Stygerös Crash and the Drill, there is a gemstone that allows Grand King Stygerös to absorb energy attacks. *Left Hand Pincher: Grand King Stygerös is armed with an oversized pincer on its right arm. **Drill Empower: This hand can also spin at a rapid speed to become an energy drill. **Sword Empower: This hand can be morphed into a sword for combating opponents. *Energy Slash: When using its left hand as a sword, Grand King Stygerös can slash it's opponent with very powerful flames made of dark energy. *Stygerös Hammer: A mace like structure on the end of Grand King Stygerös’ tail. *Stygerös-Excavation: Seemingly a stronger variant of Maga-Grand King's Maga-Perforation, Grand King Stygerös can fire a powerful red laser capable of cutting an almost perfectly-circular hole through most materials. This laser appears to be unable to cut through stronger Ultra armors, although it can still deal very heavy damage to them. *Armor: As its hide composed of a special unknown metal, Grand King Stygerös can withstand most attacks, even withstanding Ultraman Astmas Strium’s Cosmos Miracle Especially with ease. }} }} Credits * Grand King Quattro’s lower body was made from Grand King Centaurus, who was designed by Emgaltan and KitsuneSoldier on the Ultra-Fan Wiki. Category:Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Kaiju with Fan Made Forms Category:Kaiju (Central Universe)